


Until Dawn

by musicalsiguess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Inspired By Until Dawn (Video Game), M/M, Multi, Some Fluff, Until Dawn AU, Wendigos, help idk how to tag, only at the start though, unrequited but kinda requited love, who knows - Freeform, will they die? won't they die?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsiguess/pseuds/musicalsiguess
Summary: After the tragic disappearances of his mothers, Eren Yeager invites his friends up to his family lodge on the anniversary of said disappearances and things quickly take a turn for the worst.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager (one-sided), Carla Yeager/Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz, Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager/Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz, Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz/Grisha Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is an Attack on Titan Until Dawn AU cause I love both equally- this is going to be following the game plot with some differences to accommodate to the size of the group and also because of how different these characters are compared to the Until Dawn characters.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, updates will be slow- not because I have anything better to do just cause I'm a slow and bad writer and please bear with me this is my first time uploading anything to archive

Carla watched fondly from the kitchen as Eren talked animatedly to his friends, Mikasa sat beside him with a soft smile on her lips, a smile that Carla so rarely saw on her daughter. Their friends were chatting excitedly along with Eren, they were good kids, she liked them all, although she supposes she did have a bit of a soft spot for Armin Arlert, her children's first friend.

"What're you doing still up?" Dina's sweet voice broke through the silence in the kitchen and Carla felt her wife wrap her arms around her waist from behind.

"Couldn't sleep," She admitted, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her own mouth as she turned in the blonde's arms, "The real question is why are you awake?" She reached up, gently cupping Dina's face in her hands, rubbing her thumb gently against her cheek which caused Dina's eyes to flutter shut.

"Struggled to get to sleep," Dina mumbled, "Zeke's old enough to look after himself now but still..." Carla hummed in understanding, the absence of their oldest son was felt by her too, she knew he was safe with the Galliards but nothing could stop a mother's worry.

"How about we go out for a walk?" Carla suggested, checking the time on the clock on the wall before focusing on Dina again, "Maybe that'll tire us out." She could see Dina thinking it over and after a moment her wife nodded.

"Give me a minute to write Grisha a note and grab my jacket." She said and this time it was Carla's turn to nod.

"I'll tell the kids." She leaned in, giving her wife a quick kiss before untangling herself from the other's arms. While Dina headed off to their bedroom again, Carla went through to the living room (or she supposes it would be the lobby, considering the cabin was once a hotel).

"Hi, Mrs Yeager," Marco Bott greeted her as she walked in, smiling sheepishly at her, "Did we wake you up?" He asked and Carla couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped her.

"No, no not at all," She smiled and turned to Eren and Mikasa, "Your mother and I are going to go out for a walk, remember to lock the door behind us and if you're going to bed and we're still not back, leave the key under the mat and use your father's." She said and Mikasa nodded along, listening to her while Eren scoffed.

"There's nobody else on the mountain," He grumbled, "We don't need to lock the door."

"Eren listen to your mother," Dina said as she entered the room, wearing her own winter jacket and holding Carla's, "Mikasa make sure he locks the door." Mikasa nodded and the two women smiled, both of them giving their children a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't stay up too late!" Carla called over her shoulder and with that, she and Dina left the cabin. The two women walked down the snow-covered path into the woods that surrounded their cabin, their hands entwined. As they walked they talked quietly to each other about whatever came to mind, like how Grisha had managed to sleep through the both of them getting out of the bed.

"That man," Dina shook her head, a fond smile on her face as she thought of their husband, "I swear he sleeps like the dead."

"He's always been like that," Carla said, thinking back to all the sleepless nights she and Dina had had when Eren was still a baby and how Grisha somehow managed to sleep through the midnight tantrums, "How does he do it?" She asks and Dina giggled, opening her mouth to make another comment when there's a sudden burst of flames off to their left. The couple froze, their grips on one another tightening as they stared.

"What was that?" Dina whispered, horrified and Carla nervously swallowed.

"I- I don't know," She admitted, beginning to back away, "We should go." 

Dina whimpered as a loud screech came from the woods around them, Carla turned around and stared on in horror. There was something blocking their path, something grotesque, something not quite human.

"Cah- Carla." Dina's grip on Carla's hand was impossibly tight and Carla found herself stumbling backwards before she ran, dragging Dina along with her. Terrified tears began to pool in her eyes as she heard the thing running after them, another terrifying screech coming from it. As they crossed a little wooden bridge Dina's foot got caught and she fell.

"Dina!" Carla exclaimed, stopping to help her up, "C'mon we've got to keep going!" Dina was sobbing, now digging her nails into Carla's hand as they ran again only to stop not even a minute later as they found themselves at the edge of a cliff. Turning around the two women watched in horror as the thing advanced on them.

"No, no, no, shit no!" Carla yelled, her and Dina backing up further, "Get back! Fuck!" Dina screamed, the rocks beneath her feet crumbling as she fell backwards off the cliff, dragging Carla with her as she refused to let go of her hand. Carla yelled, grabbing onto a root that jutted out of the cliffside, her arms aching as she tried to support her and Dina's weight with one hand. Above them, there was a flash of flames and another outraged screech and Carla felt Dina's hand begin to slip out her own. Suddenly a figure leaned over the side of the cliff, holding their hand out to the women and Carla's eyes widened. Grunting, Carla struggled to pull Dina up, hoping she could at least get her wife to safety but her hopes were crushed as the root gave out and the women screamed as they fell into the darkness of the mines.

The next day Grisha Yeager woke to an empty bed, the key to the cabin still tucked safely underneath the doormat.


	2. Memento Mori - Ten Hours Until Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang begin to arrive at the mountain.

Annie  
Path To The Cable Car Station - 21:02

Annie stepped off the bus into the freezing night air, saying a quick thank you to the bus driver before the doors shut behind her. The sound of the snow crunching beneath her boots was deafening in the silence as she made her way to the gate, opening it to begin the trek up to the cable car station, however, she found herself pausing, the unsettling feeling of being watched washing over her.

“Hello?” She called into the surrounding woods and she waited. After a minute with no response, she shrugged it off as just being an animal, after all, there were a lot of them living in the woods. She continues up the path until she’s greeted by the familiar metal gate that signified the beginnings of the Yeager’s property and she cursed as she noticed the note written in Connie’s recognisable chicken scrawl- the gate was broken. 

“Fantastic,” Annie grumbled, looking at the snow to where other footprints lead to the wall, “Just my fuckin’ luck.” She cursed again, she’s going to have to climb the wall, the snow and probably ice-covered wall, with her heavy backpack on. Once she found hand holes, she began to climb, grunting at the effort (she also made a mental note to work more on weights when she gets home after this weekend - maybe she could rope Reiner into training with her.).

Once on top of the wall, she jumped down, bending her legs so she wouldn't hurt them as she landed in the snow and she continued her walk to the station. Along the way she took the time to stop and feed a squirrel, she cooed softly at it as it took the nut from the palm of her hand and she stood up, wiping her hands on her thighs and making a mental note to wash them when she got to the lodge. 

She groaned in relief as she reached the station and her eyes were drawn to the map of the mountain which now has blood-red paint over it. Upon closer inspection, she realised that it read ‘THE PAST IS BEYOND OUR CONTROL.’ and she narrowed her eyes at it. That’s just fucking creepy. Looking back at the station she noticed a bag lying unattended, a phone peeking out of the front of it and vibrating obnoxiously as someone tried calling it. Hesitating for a moment, Annie considered taking the phone out to have a look at who exactly was calling but she decided against it, zipping the bag up again.

“Annie!” Annie looked up as Connie appeared around the corner of the station, grinning widely at the sight of her, “Good to see you again man, glad you could make it!” He exclaimed, picking up the bag and throwing it onto his shoulder.

“Good to see you too.” Annie said, her tone devoid of emotion but Connie’s known her long enough not to take it to heart, instead, he continued to ramble.

“So I might’ve found something...amazing,” He whispered after pausing for dramatic effect and Annie cocked a brow at him, opting not to say anything, “And I’m pretty sure even you’re going to love it!” He explained excitedly, waving his arm to indicate she should follow him as he went back around the corner he came from. Admittedly, Annie was curious to see what the bald kid had found, there weren't a lot of interesting things to find at the bottom of Blackwood Mountain. 

“A shooting range?” She asked, unable to hide her surprise at the sight before her, “Why on Earth would the Yeager’s have a shooting range down here?” 

“Who knows,” Connie shrugged, picking up the rifle with a look of awe on his face, “But it’s pretty badass right?!” He struck a stupid pose and Annie rolled her eyes.

“It was badass until you did that,” She said with a small but fond smile on her face as she leaned back against the station, “So are you gonna continue to pose like an idiot or are you gonna try shooting the thing?” 

===

Connie  
Cable Car Station- 21:11

Connie aimed the rifle at a sandbag hanging from a tree, breaking out into a nervous sweat as he felt Annie’s cold eyes stare daggers into him. If he screws up here he’s gonna look like a total idiot, Annie has hunting experience, she knows how to use a rifle whereas he doesn’t - the only reason he had even shown Annie this place was in an attempt to get her to show off. Taking a deep breath, he lined up his shot and took it, whooping in surprise as he hit his target.

“Nice shot.” He heard Annie muse behind him as he aims for a glass bottle on a barrel now, his excitement growing as he manages to shoot that and every other target he picked. Suddenly a squirrel runs out into the range, stopping by one of the cans Connie had shot. Ignoring it, Connie aimed for another glass bottle and shot it before putting the gun down, a cocky smile on his lips.

“Did you see that?!” He exclaimed, turning to face Annie, “I got ‘em all! Dang, we should’ve recorded it! Sasha would’ve loved that!” He rambled, his cheeks heating up at the thought of his crush and it didn't go unnoticed by Annie who snorted and pushed herself away from the station.

“Sure thing lover boy,” She teased, heading back around the side of the station, “C’mon the cable car’s nearly here.” She called, leaving Connie stunned for a moment before he scrambled to catch up with her, slipping and sliding in the snow as his boots failed to find something to grip onto.

“Door’s locked!” He wheezed slightly as he caught up to the blonde who was glaring at the station’s door as if her annoyance alone could unlock the door, “You’re gonna need the key.” He said, taking said key out of his pocket, being sure to wave it under Annie’s (unusually large) nose before moving to unlock the door.

“They never usually lock the door,” She observed, crossing her arms over her chest as Connie opened the door, “Why lock it now?” Connie shrugged.

“Dunno, Eren said something about finding homeless people sleeping in here so I’m assuming it’s just a precaution.” He said and Annie nodded, seemingly thinking that a worthy excuse before she wordlessly moved to wait for the car. Connie locked the door behind them and moved to look about in the actual station.

“So how is Eren?” Annie called, her tone hesitant and Connie winced, looking down at the ground instead of the poster for the lodge.

“I dunno,” He admitted, “I’ve not really heard from him...Hell, we only really began texting again when he invited me back up here.” He heard Annie sigh.

“Reiner and Bertolt said the same thing,” She sounded resigned, “Zeke doesn’t even talk about it, he barely talks about anything now…” Connie swallowed, he knew what Annie was talking about. A year ago on that day, Eren and Zeke’s mothers had vanished in the middle of the night on this very mountain, the boys of the family had been distraught, Connie remembered helping Grisha and Eren search for the women the whole day until Zeke joined them later that evening after having travelled from his friend’s house to the lodge. Since then Eren had pulled away from them, only ever really talking to Mikasa and Armin, too consumed by his grief to bring himself to face the others and judging from what Annie, Reiner and Bertolt were saying, Zeke had done the same thing.

“To think he’d invite us back today of all days,” Connie weakly joked and he sniffed, struggling to see through tears, “Kinda fucked if you ask me.” He furiously dried his eyes, he didn’t need Annie to see him crying but he couldn’t help it, Carla and Dina Yeager were such kind women and it fucking sucked that they were gone - hell, he’d even go as far as to say the women were like second mothers to him.

“Yeah,” Annie said and he heard her voice crack, “Car’s almost here.” Wiping his face one more time, Connie stepped out of the station as the cable car stopped. The duo silently entered the car, Connie not commenting on how Annie’s eyes seemed shinier and he was grateful to the fact that she never mentioned how red his own eyes were.

“Wanna know how Sasha and I met?” Connie asked after a few tense moments of silence and Annie sniffed, looking up at him.

“Sure,” She said, putting her disinterested persona backup and for some strange reason it comforted Connie, “Why the hell not.”

“Right so, first grade in my new school we’re doing our little introductions to the class,” Connie began, his smile slowly returning as he spoke, “And maybe halfway through mine, the teacher starts staring at something behind me and he looks fucking murderous, how that man was ever allowed to teach children is beyond me, but, that’s not important.”

“Really? Cause it sounds kind of important to me.” Annie said and Connie just waved his hand dismissively.

“Anyway, he’s not paying attention and I’m kind of miffed about it so I turn to see what’s distracting him and there’s a girl up the back of the class absolutely going to town on a potato in the middle of class,” He emphasised his words and Annie rolled her eyes, “So he goes off his nut at her and he gives her lunch time detention, telling her she can’t eat during it which horrifies her so after lunch I take a seat beside potato girl and I give her the goldfish my mom packed me cause I felt bad that she never got to eat anything and from then on we just clicked!” He exclaimed happily and Annie looked at him out the corner of her eye, a slight smile on her lips.

“A match made in heaven,” She commented sarcastically, “How romantic, truly a story to tell the kids,” Connie blushed.

“Shut up.” He pouted and, to his surprise, Annie laughed.

===

Marco  
Upper Cable Car Station - 21:17

Marco heard the familiar hum of the cable car approaching, standing up he stretched with his arms above his head, sighing in satisfaction as his back cracked. Walking to the door he lets out a startled yell, nearly dropping the letter he was holding when someone suddenly banged on the door.

“Marco! Marco hey!” Connie yelled from within the station as Marco took a moment to calm his racing heart, “Hey could you open the door for us?!” Marco pressed the green button by the door, smiling as Annie and Connie stepped out of the station.

“Hey guys,” He greeted happily, “Good to see you both again!” 

“You say that as if last week we didn’t meet up for milkshakes.” Annie mused, raising her brows at the freckled male before going off to observe the view.

“Can’t I be happy to see my- Connie!” He stopped halfway through what he was saying as Connie swiped the letter from him, a shit-eating grin upon his face.

“For Jean? Seriously?” Connie asked, making Marco blush, “You do realise you guys are dating now, there’s no longer a need for love letters!” He joked, letting Marco take his letter back.

“Quit being nosy,” He scolded with an embarrassed pout, “It’s not like I go snooping through your messages with Sasha.” He can’t help but grin as Connie began to blush too.

“Fine, you’ve made your point,” Connie grumbled, “Now let’s get going to the cabin, I’m freezing my ass off out here.”

“Oh, you guys can go ahead,” Marco said, rubbing the back of his neck with a shy smile, “I’m gonna wait here, see if anybody else comes up ya know?” He shifted nervously as Connie narrowed his eyes at him.

“You mean someone like Jean?” He asked and Marco continued to smile at him, trying to appear as innocent as possible.

“C’mon Connie,” Annie said, finally looking away from the cliffside, “I don’t wanna be here when horse face does get here.”

===

Ymir  
Yeager Lodge Grounds - 21:24

Ymir held open the gate for Historia, a fond smile on her face as she watched her girlfriend skip past with a carefree look on her face.

“Someone’s excited,” Ymir couldn’t help but tease as she picked up two of their bags, following Historia up the path, “Care to explain why?”

“Can’t I be excited to see our friends?” Historia asked, looking back at Ymir over her shoulder and the freckled girl’s stomach flipped at the look of pure joy on the blonde’s face, “I mean, how long has it been since we all got to hang out as a group? I’ve just missed them is all.” She shrugged and turned away again. Ymir sped up a bit, readjusting her grip on the duffle bag she was carrying.

“Yeah I’ve kind of missed those idiots too,” She admitted, mostly thinking of her partner in crime Reiner and she narrowed her eyes as Historia blinked at her in what she assumed was shock, “If you tell them I said that I’ll smother you with a pillow.” She threatened and Historia laughed, once again making Ymir’s stomach flip as she wondered how she had gotten so damn lucky.

“Sure you wi-” Historia cut off her own response with a terrified scream as something jumped out into the middle of the path in front of them. Ymir dropped the bags, raising her fists as though to strike out until she registered who it was.

“Jean!” She snarled as the boy howled with laughter, doubling over and clutching his stomach.

“Man you should’ve seen the looks on your faces!” He exclaimed, looking up at them, “You look like to shit yourselves!”

“That’s not funny jackass!” Ymir yelled, her fists clenched as she took a step towards him, “I nearly fucking hit you!” She raised her fist again to emphasise her point and Jean continued to snicker, wiping away his tears.

“Oh how terrifying,” He drawled sarcastically, “It’s good to see you too Ymir.”

“Jean you- you asshole!” Historia said, sounding breathless at first before she dissolved into a fit of giggles and that was enough to calm Ymir down a bit, “It’s so good to see you!” The petite blonde exclaimed as she rushed forward to hug the two-tone haired bitch.

“Hey Historia,” Jean smiled, his demeanour somewhat softer as he spoke to her, “You look great.” He said as they pulled away from the hug and Ymir grabbed Historia, pulling her against her while she glared at Jean.

“Back off dickhead,” She said, sticking her tongue out at him, “She’s taken.”  
“Oh please Ymir,” Jean said, unphased by her hostility, “You should know by now, blondes aren’t my thing.” Historia squealed and flailed in Ymir’s arms.

“So it’s true then? You and Marco finally got together?” She asked and the the two watched him expectantly as a blush began to form on his face and he nodded.

“About damn time,” Ymir couldn’t help but sound relieved, “Cause if I got one more pining text I was gonna kick your ass into next month.”

“I’m so happy for you guys!” Historia gushed, “Did you come up here together?”

“No,” Jean said, rubbing the back of his neck, “But I was heading to the station to meet with him so if you ladies don’t mind I’ll be on my way.” He slinked past them.

“See you at the cabin horse face!” Ymir called with a shit-eating grin as he turned to flip her off.

“Fuck off Ymir! I’m not a horse face!”

===

Bertolt  
Yeager Lodge Grounds - 21:32

Bertolt peered through the binoculars, using them to look down at the woods and the path that led to the cable car station, letting out an annoyed whine as Reiner nudged his foot for what felt like the fiftieth time in a minute.

“C’mon Bertl,” The blond groaned and Bertolt could practically hear the pout in his voice, “You can look through that thing tomorrow, it’s freezing out here.” Reiner complained and Bertolt looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

“I never complained were trying to figure out which white tank top would’ve been better to run in,” Bertolt said as he thought back to a particularly torturous shopping trip where Reiner had literally spend two hours looking at two tank tops which, in Bertolt’s opinion, looked exactly the same, “And I never complained once, let me have this.” He didn’t wait for Reiner’s response, choosing to look back through the binoculars.

“It wasn’t about which was better to run in,” Reiner mumbled, “It was about which one would’ve been more comfortable in the hotter weather…” Bertolt opened his mouth to retort but instead screamed as a face popped up right in front of the binoculars and he jumped back, flushing in embarrassment as he realised that it was just Ymir.

“Geez Bertolt,” The freckled woman laughed, coming into view with an also laughing Historia, “I never knew you had such a girly scream!” She teased and Bertolt glared at Reiner who was also laughing.

“Traitor,” He grumbled, “You could’ve warned me she was coming.” He said, still glaring at Reiner even as the blond wrapped his (strong) arms around his waist, pulling him close.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Reiner said, not sounding sorry at all as he looked up at Bertolt, “I just wanted to see your cute reaction.” He leaned up, pressing a chaste kiss against the dark haired boy’s lips.

“You’re still not forgiven,” Bertolt said although he had stopped glaring and when Reiner let his waist go, he grabbed his hand, “You two are also not forgiven, you’re total assholes.” He said, addressing the other couple and Ymir let out a surprised laugh.

“A bit harsh there Hoover,” She said, “It was just a harmless prank!”

“Harmless my ass, I swear my heart nearly gave out.” Bertolt murmured.

“Oh now you’re being dramatic,” Historia teased, walking over to hug him and Reiner, her small form sandwiched between their massive ones, “It’s good to see you two again.”

“Yeah,” Reiner smiled widely at her, “It’s good to see you two again, you guys haven’t changed one bit since I last saw you.”

“You definitely have,” Ymir said, putting down one of her bags to squeeze Reiner’s arm, “Seriously man what the fuck? I never thought you could get any bigger.” She joked.

“Don’t,” Bertolt said, cutting Reiner off before he could speak, he knew exactly what his boyfriend was going to say, “Do not dare say that.”

“You’re no fun.” Reiner pouted again while Ymir wandered over to the binoculars.

“So what exactly were you lookin’ for with this thing?” She asked, taking a look through them herself, “Cause there’s not really much to see up here.” She looked over her shoulder at Bertolt who shrugged.

“I was just having a look through them.” He said and a cold breeze blew, making all four of them shiver.

“C’mon,” Reiner said, picking up one of his and Bertolt’s bags, “Let’s get up to the cabin, it’s fucking freezing out here.”

===

Marco  
Upper Cable Car Station - 21:41

Marco swung his legs idly as he waited outside the station, his phone sat beside him quietly playing music from whatever radio station was available up here as he waited for Jean. Reaching for his phone to check the time, he jumps as a snowball hits the wall beside his head and he looks over to see Jean prepping another snowball and grinning at him.

“Jean, you ass!” Marco exclaimed, unable to keep the joy out of his voice at the sight of his boyfriend.

“Put your hands where I can see them,” Jean called, holding up the other snowball in what was supposed to be a threatening manner, “Or else this next one is getting you right in that pretty face of yours.”

“Awh you think I’m pretty?” Marco couldn’t help but gush, getting to his feet with his hands in the air as he was asked, taking slow and deliberate steps towards the fence that separated him and Jean, the fence that also had a great abundance of snow on it, “Would you really want to risk my good looks by hitting me with a snowball?” He joked with an innocent smile and when Jean seemed to pause to think he made his move, grabbing a snowball of his own and running for the picnic bench.

“Hey wait!” Jean yelled, moving as though to give chase and Marco flung the snowball, getting Jean in his pretty face, “Ow god damn it! I’m gonna make you pay for that!” Marco laughed as he ducked behind the bench, only narrowly avoiding Jean’s snowball.

“Oh? And how are you gonna do that?” Marco teased as he began to make another snowball, being sure to stay hidden.

“By kicking your ass in this snowball fight!” Jean announced proudly and Marco peeked out of his hiding spot, throwing the snowball at Jean and he cursed when his boyfriend dodged. Marco yelped as a snowball hit his shoulder while he was running to duck behind a pile of chopped wood.

“Now that’s not fair!” Marco exclaimed with a pout and Jean just laughed. Marco gathered up another snowball and looked over the pile as a bird landed on a table between him and Jean, he watched as Jean made another snowball for himself and flung his own when the two-tone haired boy stuck his head out, laughing in triumph as he hit him.

“God damn it!” Jean yelled and Marco slowly tiptoed out from behind the logs, looking around him as he realised that Jean was not longer in his previous hiding spot.

“Oh Jean~” He sing-songed, “Where’d you go?” He yelped suddenly as he was tackled from behind, falling into the snow with Jean on top of him, his hands pinned to the ground beside his head.

“There! I win!” Jean smirked triumphantly down at Marco and Marco felt his face heat up from their position and the look on Jean’s face.

“I put up a good fight though.” Marco said, smiling sweetly up at his boyfriend who visibly softened at the look.

“Yeah, yeah you did…” Jean trailed off and Marco wetted his lips, drawing Jean’s attention to them. They were still for a moment before Jean leaned down, capturing Marco’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Jean.” Marco sighed happily into the kiss, wishing that he could reach up and wrap his arms around Jean’s shoulders to pull him closer. Just as Marco bit Jean’s lip, attempting to deepen the kiss, the other pulled away, drawing an upset whine from the pinned boy.

“We should be getting up to the lodge,” Jean said, smirking ever so slightly as he got off Marco, holding his hand out to help him up, “We’ll talk about that later.” Marco flushed, that was not a conversation he was looking forward to having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest thing I've ever written- chapter 2 is still in the works but should be finished soon!
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU SOPHIE FOR PROOFREADING THIS FOR ME (and i apologise for the bad formatting i literally have no clue how that works on here)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha BOOm prologue done- chapter one on the way ;)))


End file.
